1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving a content file, and more particularly, to a content file transmission and reception method and apparatus for providing semantic configuration and role information of content including a plurality of stream groups.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the expansion of digital content markets and the diversity of available platforms, there is an increasing demand for complex content rather than single type content. For example, a main service stream and an additional information stream such as an advertisement stream may constitute complex content by being created as one service object rather than individual streams.
The recently produced and distributed content is characterized in that the content can be produced and distributed in real time, can be reconfigured and redistributed, and can be controlled according to user preference. The recent content reflecting these characteristics includes, for example, free content that users can freely use, copy, change, and redistribute without any special restrictions, and open content allowing the users to share creations such as texts, videos, and music.
Using free content and open content, many different types of content may be created by different producers according to their purposes and intentions. For example, using source content A, B, and C, a service provider may create content in which the source content A is its main content, and may also create content in which the source content B or C is its main content. Accordingly, the utilization of content depends on semantic configurations and roles of various source streams constituting the content.
However, conventional content delivery and provision technology have limitations in providing content, taking into account the semantic configurations and roles of content, because the technology merely focuses on providing delivered content in predetermined sizes and shapes at predetermined times.